Here A Bishi, There A Bishi
by The Shaman Princess
Summary: This is what happens when you put me in a house full of bishis. Insanefullness. Giant Fullmetal Alchemist, Chrno Crusade, Tales Of Symphonia and Gundam Seed crossover. Inspired by Full Mental Alchemist by Fullmidget Alchemist.
1. The Insanefullness Begins!

I am so inspired! Thank you, Fullmidget Alchemist! I love you! Anyway, on with the madness. This is what happens when you put me in a house with lots of bishis.

This is inspired by Fullmidget Alchemist and her story "Full Mental Alchemist." That story is hers in its entirety. I also do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Gundam Seed, Chrono Crusade, Tales of Symphonia, nor the amount of sugar shown in here. I also do not own Empathy, Haphazard, Dogmatism, and Deceit, who are owned by my friend, Ha-chan. We just use them for everything. Please enjoy the insanity of "Here A Bishi, There A Bishi." I'm Empathy, if you didn't know.

Alarm clock: BEEPBEEPBEEP!

Empathy: **breaks alarm clock and slowly opens eyes** WHAAAAA? WHATAREYOUDOINGINMYBEDCHRONO!

Chrono: **wakes up suddenly** Well, I was sleeping!

Empathy: But why in my bed? Aren't you supposed to be with Rosette?

Kratos: **walks in** What's all the yelling about? Some of us are trying to sleep!

Empathy: EEEEEEEEE! OHMYGODITSYOUKRATOS!

Kratos: Yes, it is me, and would you mind keeping it down a little, not to mention slowing down your speech.

Empathy: Okay, Kratos! So, who else is here?

Chrono: Edward, Wrath, Envy and Kira. Why?

Empathy: **faints**

Chrono: Whoa whoa whoa! Are you okay? Kratos, call a doctor!

Kratos: No need. I'll heal her myself. **walks up to Empathy** First Aid!

Chrono: I don't think that worked.

Kratos: We need Raine.

Raine: **pops out of nowhere** Yes?

Kratos: Can you cure her?

Raine: Yes, if you give me a cookie.

Kratos: But you don't need a cookie!

Raine: GIMME COOKIE OR NO HEALING!

Kratos: Okay, okay. **pulls a cookie out of his pocket and gives it to Raine** Happy now?

Raine: **nods and eats cookie** Purify! **Raine disappears**

Empathy: **wakes up slowly** Where am I?

Chrono: Oh good, you're awake.

Empathy: **stares at Kratos and Chrono** I need some sugar. **gets up and walks downstairs to kitchen**

Ed, Wrath, Envy, Kira: Good morning!

Empathy: **faints**

Kratos: Get another cookie, fast!

Ed: Why?

Kratos. Don't question an angel, just do it!

Ed: **runs to pantry and opens it** She doesn't have any! But she does have some sugar cookie mix!

Wrath: We're making cookies? Yaaay! Can I have some please?

Envy: No.

Wrath: But whyyyy?

Envy: Because you get all spastic when you have sugar.

Wrath: **pouts cutely**

Kratos: Come on, let's make some cookies!

Ed: You never told us why we need cookies.

Kratos: And I said before, do not question an angel!

Empathy: **wakes up** I smell cookies! YUMMYFULLNESS!

Chrono: **walks down from upstairs** Guess we don't need Raine after all.

Empathy: Okay now, everybody bunch together!

Kratos: But why?

Empathy: Don't question an idiot, just do it!

Ed, Wrath, Envy, Kira, Kratos, Chrono: **gather in a cluster**

Empathy: **walks back several steps into living room and runs at them** Prepare to be hugged!

Ed, Wrath, Envy, Kira, Kratos, Chrono: **cluster splits apart, causing Empathy to jump into microwave**

Empathy: Help…me…need…sugar…and…first aid…

Pink Phone: **rings**

Kira: I'll get it. **picks up phone** Hello?

Dogmatism: Hi. Is Empathy there?

Kira: **glances at Empathy stuck in microwave** Uh, no, she'll call you back later.

Dogmatism: Who is this?

Kira: No one you need to know. **hangs up**

Empathy: **kicks legs up and down** Is anyone there?

Ed, Wrath, Envy, Kira, Kratos, Chrono: **eat breakfast**

Empathy: Hello? Hellooooo? Hello? Aw, screw it.

Was that okay? Yeah, leave a comment, please.


	2. Everything Is Catching On Fire!

Um, is anyone mad about the fanfic? I just didn't know what category it would be under… I'm really sorry! For some reason, the text breaks don't like me, so everything ends up getting slurred together! Anyway, I thought this up last night. Man, it's really uncomfortable, sleeping on a pair of dice! (My earrings are a pair of dice)

(there's a line here, there's a line here, there's a line here, there's a line here, there's a line here, there's a line here)

Empathy: Why are you guys rummaging through my room?

Ed, Envy: Cuz we can.

Kratos: Before we get too far in, aren't you going to do the disclaimer-thingy?

Empathy: Wow, I never thought you would say the word "thingy."

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**I do not own Tales Of Symphonia.**

**I do not own Chrono Crusade.**

**I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**I do not own the names "Empathy, Haphazard, Dogmatism, and Deceit."**

**I do not own the house in which this fanfiction is set.**

**However, I do own the posters and other assorted junk mentioned in my room.**

Wrath: Doesn't it look kinda like a deformed top hat?

Empathy: Or a half rest.

Wrath: Aren't they basically the same?

Empathy: Of course not! One is musical; the other is an article of clothing, you dumdum! **hits Wrath on top of head**

(yet another line here, yet another line here, yet another line here, yet another line here, yet another line here)

Empathy: Okay guys, my friends Dogmatism and Deceit are coming over today, so we have to make sure that everything is nice and clean- **walks into room and finds it a mess** What happened here!

Ed, Envy: We're looking at your stuff.

Empathy: But WHY?

Ed, Envy: Cuz we can.

Empathy: And why are you talking in unison?

Ed, Envy: Cuz we can.

Empathy: And why are you saying "cuz we can" so much!

Ed, Envy: Cuz we can.

Empathy: Kratos, can you take care of them?

Kratos: Sure. **takes out sword and holds it up to ceiling** Fire Ball!

Ed, Envy: **reduced to smoldering ashes** Owch…

Wrath: Ha ha ha ha ha! You got burned!

Empathy: Kratos?

Kratos: **nods** Fire Ball!

Wrath: **reduced to smoldering ashes** Hey' what'd I do!

Empathy: Kratos, can I learn magic like you?

Kratos: Yes, you can. **zaps Empathy with magic spells and other useless knowledge that she'll probably never need**

Empathy: Yaaay! Fire Ball! **torches Kira**

Kira: Why meee?

Empathy: Fire Ball! **torches Kratos**

Kratos: How dare you torch your master!

Empathy: Fire Ball! **torches entire house**

Ed, Envy, Wrath, Chrono, Kratos, Kira: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

Empathy: Ooops! Guess I got a little carried away.

Envy: Like HELL you did!

Kratos: We need Raine.

Chrono: To do what?

Kratos: To ressurect the house.

Chrono: But isn't a house an inanimate object?

Kratos: Do not question an angel!

Raine: **pops out of nowhere** You rang?

Kratos: We need you to ressurect the house. **points to burning house**

Raine: Okay, but give me a cookie first.

Ed: So THAT'S why we needed a cookie the other day.

Kratos: How about a bag of sugar? **pulls a huge bag of sugar out of his pocket**

Wrath: How would all that fit in there?

Ed: Don't ask.

Raine: **takes bag of sugar and dumps it all in her mouth** SUGAAAR! Ressurect! **house goes back to normal and Raine disappears**

Empathy: Wow, everything's clean! **looks at wall** Oh no! My posters are spread apart instead of stuck together! My masterpiece! RUINED!

Kratos: **snaps and posters bunch back together**

Empathy: Yaaay! Thank you, Kratos! **hugs him**

Kratos: **blushes furiously**

Ed, Envy: **rummage through closet and dresser**

Empathy: Hey! Get out of there! **yanks Envy away from dresser**

Ed, Envy: But whyyy?

Empathy: Cuz I said so! It's my room! **steps on eraser** Owch!

Kratos: First Aid!

Empathy: Thank you again!

Kratos: **walks out of room**

(there's a line here, there's a line here, there's a line here, there's a line here, there's a line here, there's a line here)

Empathy: So, is that it?

Wrath: Well, that's all you thought about last night.

Empathy: Hey, how'd you know!

Wrath: …

(there's another line here, there's another line here, there's another line here, there's another line here)

How was that? Is that okay…? Please leave comments!


End file.
